Jason
History Not much is known about Jason's past. He tends not to speak about it, but he does tend to drop hints, occasionally. He called his trainer, Naruto , up once and said he was a vampire, but he did not pay any attention to it. He apparently knows Spike's Crobat, Vampire, as proven in one of his Q & A's. When Naruto and Jason were in Zane's dimension, the two encountered a Meloetta who seemed to be very "fond" of Jason. As a Zubat, he apparently met Meloetta and succumbed to her siren song. However, he broke out of her trance and defeated her and flew off. He still holds a grudge towards her to this very day. Past To Present When Naruto traveled back in time, thanks to Celebi, Naruto caught Jason as a Zubat. He proved to be a formidable foe against Team Rocket. Once Naruto returned to his own timeline, Jason returned with him. The two then traveled together and trained to become a very powerful duo. He became good friends with Gator and Amphy , often being teamed with them. He evolved into a Golbat when Naruto fought against Morty, and later into a Crobat when Naruto fought Chuck. In Love When Naruto, as Jen , returned back home to Johto with her Unova team, he immediately developed a crush on her Swoobat, Lucia. During the Kyuubi crisis, he spent time with her until it came time for the fight against the demonic Vulpix. When Naruto was about to leave for Sinnoh, it was revealed that Jason had married Lucia and that she was pregnant. Instead of living at home with Naruto and the others, the couple lived at the Daycare on Route 34. Eventually, Lucia laid the egg and it hatched into a Woobat. The two decided to name him after his father. Not much was seen of Jason after that point. He would make rare visits to the house to check in on everyone, but he spent most of his time at home with his wife and son, Jason Jr.. There came a time when both he and Lucia needed some time off, so they decided to leave their son with Naruto as they trust him more than anyone to look after him. Just like his wife, later on, he felt awkward of leaving his son behind, but didn't show it and preferred to focus on the massage he was getting. However, he agreed to pick up his son and take him on a family vacation. Personality Jason has been proven to be a fierce battler, often flying into combat without questioning his trainer. He would often take down formidable Pokemon from foes such as Lance, Bruno, and even Kaiser. This quality hasn't disappeared but isn't shown as often as he doesn't battle often these days. Jason is a loyal Crobat, but when felt underappreciated, he will fly off until things are mended between him and his trainer. This was only shown once when Naruto kept forgetting to thank him for the flights in between cities, back in Johto. Jason has also proven to be very loving. He once developed a crush on Kaiser's Crobat, but the feeling wasn't mutual. He did however, find his soulmate, Lucia, and the two have been very loving towards each other, even having a baby together. He also cares deeply for his son, almost as much as he does for his wife. He also has a secretive past. He prefers not to talk about it, and will try and keep the secret alive for as long as he can. He will snap at anyone who tries to question him on it. Moves Used *Supersonic *Leech Life *Astonish *Bite *Wing Attack *''Confuse Ray'' *Air Cutter *Mean Look *''Cross Poison'' *''Fly'' *''Dark Pulse'' *''Pitch-Black Strike'' (Moves that are italicized mean that they are currently in his moveset.) Trivia *Jason is the first of Naruto's Pokemon shown to be able to single-handedly take down a legendary Pokemon. In this case, Meloetta. *Jason, along with Lucia & Jason Jr., are the first of Naruto's Pokemon to live somewhere other than Naruto's house or the PC Box. *Jason is the second of Naruto's Pokemon to be married to another Pokemon. The first being Nina. Category:Pokemon Category:Naruto's Pokemon Category:Married